<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trap House One Shots by goddess_of_time_and_magic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190927">Trap House One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic'>goddess_of_time_and_magic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF, trap house - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bonnie and Clyde Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romance, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Tags are General, Vaginal Fingering, trap house au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots around the trap house.<br/>Contains reader x traphouse member and fics between trap house members that are not slash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aryia Emrani &amp; Reader, Aryia Emrani &amp; You, Aryia Emrani/Reader, Aryia Emrani/You, Colby Brock &amp; Amber Scholl, Colby Brock &amp; Reader, Colby Brock &amp; You, Colby Brock/Amber Scholl, Colby Brock/You, Colby Brock/reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to the Trap House Intelligence Agency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>WELCOME TO THE TRAPHOUSE AGENCY</strong> <br/></em>
  <em>“Protect Those Who Cannot Protect Themselves” </em>
</p><p><br/><em>The Angels:</em> Katrina Stuart, Tara Yummy, Devyn Lundy, Xepher Wolf<br/>(with Angel-in-Training Amber Scholl)<br/><em>The Gentlemen:</em> Colby Brock, Sam Golbach, Jake Webber, Corey Scherer, Aryia Emrani<br/>(with Gentlemen-in-Training Kevin Langue and Mike’sDead)</p><p>  »»————-　☠　————-««</p><p>
  <b>“We were born with the insatiable taste for blood.”</b>
</p><p>            »»————-　☠　————-««</p><p>In these very rare occasions where an assignment required both teams, hell was always bound to break loose. Both teams should have known that by now but they enjoyed each other’s company too much sometimes that it clouded their judgement of their power. That thrill, however, was an addiction for them all and it is what made each member the perfect agent for the <b>Trap House Intelligence Agency</b>. It helped that each of them was an orphan, making them the perfect choice for their secret life, and the only people any of them cared about was each other. </p><p>They were dangerous. They were cunning. They were beautiful. And they would not hesitate to kill you to <em>qui non sibi munait… </em>to protect those who cannot protect themselves…</p><p>“Can you switch the security off, Angel Kat?” a blonde, dressed impeccably in his dark blue specialty-made suit, cocked his handgun, rounding the corner. His blue eyes narrowed in on the hallway, waiting for any movement.</p><p>Through his ear piece, the blonde heard the voice of his girlfriend, a literal angel, “Of course, babes!”</p><p>Gentleman Sam Golbach smiled brightly, “Thank you, love!” and slowly walked down the long hallway. </p><p>A few feet behind him was his “twin” (tied at the hip since they met in the Academy) Gentleman Colby Brock, who dressed in a completely black suit. One handgun was in his hand, ready to aim and fire, set to kill, but on his back was a pair of katana’s. Colby rarely every used them, though he was quite deadly with them, and instead used his hand-to-hand combat which was just as lethal. He was always able to get the enemy in a headlock with ease in the first few seconds before they knew what happened. A dark angel had taken their eyesight away and they floated into unconsciousness. </p><p>Behind Colby was Angel Xepher and an Angel-in-Training Amber. Both were heavily armed, but Amber was way more on edge than anyone was. If Sam could sense it from the few feet ahead he was, he knew Colby did. Suddenly, Colby turned to Amber with a soft expression, raising his hand to grasp her shoulder. She looked up at him with wide-brown eyes. This was her first <em>official</em> mission. </p><p>“You’re okay, Amber,” he reassured her and she exhaled, nodding. </p><p>Sam paused at a doorway and then turned, gun aimed within. Quick blue eyes drifted within and saw nothing except for the Prize. Smirking and lowering his gun, Sam made his way inside and quickly pocked the small GPS device they were searching months for. Just as he did so, a loud alarm went off. Sam went wide-eyed and dashed out of the room. </p><p>Colby gave him a side-eye of annoyance, as they all took off back the way they came, “What the fuck, Sam?”</p><p>Sam growled, “Wasn’t my fault,” and then aimed his voice toward his girlfriend, “I thought you said you lowered the security alarms, Kat!”</p><p>“I DID!” Kat was pissed and Sam could hear her tapping away on her laptop, “Fuck! Run, Sam! There’s an escape point out on the dam.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes, “We’ll be there,” he told his best friend and a shot rang out behind them. </p><p>Colby whirled around on instinct, Amber and Xepher continuing to run with Sam, and fell to his knees. His suit was made of Kevlar, like all Gentlemen’s suits were, and so his suit did not tare as he slid across his knees; he would have bruises on his knees afterwards though but nothing that couldn’t heal. As he slid, he brought his gun up and Colby shot at the figure blindly, watching as they fell to the ground. Colby smirked, rising with ease, and rushed off to catch up with the others. </p><p>“Took you long enough,” Xepher teased as Colby came up beside her. </p><p>He laughed and rolled his eyes, “Another dare, Xepher?”</p><p>A twinkle appeared in Xepher’s eyes, “You’re going down bitch!”</p><p>Gunfire began to rain down around them moments later and they rushed down the hallway. Each one of them spins around and shoots at their enemy, including Amber who got rather giddy after someone was hit. Xepher counted off each one she disarmed or injured so Colby knew exactly where they were at on their dare. </p><p>“15!” she called out. </p><p>Colby smirked, shooting another enemy, “18!” and Xepher growled, slamming her shoulder into a door that led them out on top of the dam.</p><p>Sam turned around and pushed his body up into the door, holding it there as soldiers pushed into him from the other side. Colby jogged further down the dam, peering around but not seeing anyone with a car or a helicopter to get them out. </p><p>“Where the fuck is our escape route, Katrina?” Colby growled into his earbud. </p><p>“Hold on, you grumpy koala,” Katrina murmured back, typing away on her laptop. </p><p>“We don’t got all day!” Sam grew angrier and angrier, pushing harder against the door, “And certainly not me here holding this damn door!”</p><p>“Did all of you pass your sky diving exam?” Katrina suddenly asks out of nowhere. </p><p>Colby cocks an eyebrow as he turns back to Xepher and Amber, “Of course we did.”</p><p>Amber looked down at the ground, toeing at a leaf, “Not me.”</p><p>Colby turned to her, “Shit…,” Amber looked at him, hurtful that she wasn’t a full Angel yet and was failing her team (though this mission was not supposed to end this way). Colby smiled softly at her and nodded, “Stay with me, okay? I got you.”</p><p>“Good,” Katrina interrupted their moment, “Because you all need to jump off the side of the damn in 5… 4…. 3….”</p><p>Both Gentlemen and Angels ran for the edge, Sam sprinting away from the door, which sprung open and a flood of soldiers spilled out onto the dam road. Guns raised and aimed at the four figures running for the edge. Colby grabbed Amber’s waist, pulling her close to him. </p><p>And they all jumped off the dam. </p><p>The air rushed up to meet Amber’s face, but she held on tightly to Colby’s body. Xepher cried out in adrenaline above them and Sam laughed so loudly above the wind.</p><p>Then, Colby opened his parachute, bringing Amber closer to his body, as they came to a slow fall. Xepher and Sam followed a few moments later. Below them, a speed boat sprung to life, spinning a circle of turning water to signal where it was. Gun shots rained down and Amber gave a sharp noise of surprise as both she and Colby suddenly went into a freefall as their parachute gave out. </p><p>“Get ready to swim!” Colby screamed in her ear, unlatching his broken parachute from his body. </p><p>The pair dived into the water, bubbles rising up around them. Colby could hear the muffled sounds of Xepher and Sam’s bodies hitting the water too, as he quickly kicked himself to the surface. With a gasp of fresh air, Colby spun around catching the boat’s attention, but was also looking for signs of his teammates. </p><p>A few seconds later, Amber appeared beside him, followed by Xepher and Sam, who gave him a watery smile. Xepher’s makeup had run a little, but majority of it had stayed on her face from the waterproof makeup Angels were allowed to use. Colby was honestly a bit jealous.</p><p>“Everyone okay?” Sam coughed a bit and they each nodded. </p><p>A breath escaped from Colby. His worse fear was always if someone on his team got hurt and he was relived. This mission was too close for comfort.</p><p>“Hey!” a familiar voice called out from the boat, as it slowly came up beside the four. Colby reached out for the metal pole of the ladder, pulling himself up onto the deck. He was drenched and Colby pulled at his collar, undoing his tie from around his neck and tossing it onto a nearby chair. The others followed behind him and Colby looked up at the driver. </p><p>“Well, don’t you all look like wet dogs,” it was Angel Katrina and beside her with four White Claws in hand was Gentleman Aryia. Katrina wore a deep blue bikini, while Aryia wore a dark grey suit. To anyone looking at them, they would have appeared as some couple away on vacation. As they came closer to the front of the boat, Katrina’s nose scrunched up, “Smell like wet dogs too.”</p><p>“Thanks, <em>mom</em>,” Colby laughed at his best friends’ girlfriend as he took the White Claw from Aryia, cracking it open and bringing it up to his lips for a quick drink. </p><p>Sam walked over to Katrina, pecking her lips with a quick kiss and getting her wet as he did so, before taking a towel to dry himself off. Colby placed his White Claw down on the side of the boat and began to unbutton his ruined suit, placing the wet material on a nearby seat till he was down to a pair of swim shorts. </p><p>Katrina laughed, pushing Sam away and turned to the others getting undressed into their swimwear, “Let’s get the fuck out of here!” and she punched the throttle, spinning the wheel, and the speed boat was off across the large lake. </p><p> </p><p>FIND GIF SET HERE --&gt; <a href="https://goddess-of-time-and-magic.tumblr.com/post/634329252858331136/welcome-to-the-trap-house-intelligence-agency">Trap House Intelligence Agency Gif Set</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. colby brock + amber scholl || vampire au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer first -- this is not intended to be romantic between colby and amber. this is completely platonic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50906317498/in/dateposted-public/"></a> <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50906317468/in/dateposted-public/"></a> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"he calms my chaos and i fuel his fire.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>we are a match made between heaven and hell"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>How long ago was it since she last saw him? She couldn’t remember, but it had been awhile and she swallowed the lump in her throat as she took an uneasy step into his room. Quickly taking in the dark room, she held back a smirk of how much the room was <em>his</em> from the darkened windows (he always hated the sun even before they were both turned), black silk sheets, and a roaring fireplace on his TV screen. Her eyes glowed red in hunger when she suddenly smelled the familiar scent of blood and snapped her head to the bed, where a tall figure lay curled into himself with a hand tightly grasping his stomach.</p>
  <p>“Fucking hell, Colby,” she growled as she shut the door behind her quietly, hoping her entrance wouldn’t wake his roommates before sauntering over to the bed. He groaned as he rolled over and strained upward to find her form. His eyes glowing crimson as he peered at her and then he fell back against the bed. It creaked at the shift in weight, as she rushed over to him with inhuman speed.</p>
  <p>“Did Sam or Jake send for you?” Colby wasn’t looking at her. </p>
  <p>She ignored him for a few seconds as she placed one hand on his forehead, noting the sweaty texture of his skin and the even cooler temperature to his skin. Her other hand fell to his stomach where his hand clutched desperately at his wound. She felt his blood against her fingertips and grasped his own fingers to pull them away. Her crimson gaze fell to the wound, seeing the red vibration of his dead heart pumping his blood out of the wound.</p>
  <p>“No,” she finally answered his question, as she glanced up at his gaze before returning to his wound. Her fingers slipped under his ripped black shit and yanked it up his chest. </p>
  <p>Colby’s skin glistened with sweat in the low light of his room and she could see his wound much better now. She noted the silvery look to the wound and the black veins already shivering around the wound. She knew what had happened– he had a run in with a werewolf hunter. Carefully, she pressed against the wound, hearing Colby wince in pain</p>
  <p>“Then why the fuck are you here, Amber?” he growled at her. </p>
  <p>She looked up at him, “I heard you.”</p>
  <p>Colby stared at her intently, like he was memorizing every inch of her face again and again even though she hadn’t changed much in the 100 years since they last saw each other.</p>
  <p>Amber turned to look at his wound, “What did you get yourself into, Colby? I’m gone for a hundred years and you get yourself in trouble again,” she smirked as she looked back up at him, “Why am I always getting you out of trouble?”</p>
  <p>A soft smile appeared on his face, “Trouble was always my middle name and you love me too much.”</p>
  <p>She rolled her eyes and stood up, “Keep pressure on that. I’ll be right back,” and she began to walk away to the bathroom to grab some towels to clean the wound of the silver spike that had established itself in Colby’s stomach. As she walked away, Amber felt his heated gaze follow after her and she turned back around, catching Colby staring at her ass, “Still staring at my ass, Brock?”</p>
  <p>Colby smirked as his crimson eyes shifted to her own, “What? It’s a nice ass.”</p>
  <p>Amber rolled her eyes and turned to the bathroom. They always were flirty friends and nothing more and she liked it just like that. Ever since they met so long ago in Paris, it just was always them and they flirted and had fun, but nothing ever transpired outside of that. How many other vampires could say the same? It was always endless immortal love with their kind, but that wasn’t the case for Colby and Amber.</p>
  <p>Amber returned to Colby’s bedside with a wet washcloth, sitting on the edge of the bed, and began to dap away at the silvery blood.</p>
  <p>“You know what happened to you,” Amber said softly, “But you’ll be weak for a bit till the silver leaves your system.”</p>
  <p>Colby winced and nodded, clutching at his bed sheets, “I know…”</p>
  <p>She pressed the washcloth to the wound as gently as she could to soak up as much blood as possible, ignoring the moan of pain Colby made. She already could see the flesh attempting to sew itself back together; little threads of nerves and skin wiggling slightly like worms in dead flesh. Amber placed the washcloth on the furniture beside Colby’s bed before leaning up to his head with her hand beside his face to hold her up. Her long dark hair cascaded on the left side of their faces like a black curtain. Crimson eyes fell into each other.</p>
  <p>“I learned something about a decade ago when I lived in El Paso,” she whispered, “And I know it’s something a bit taboo for our kind, but it may help push the silver out of your system quicker.”</p>
  <p>“What exactly do you have in mind?” he cocked an eyebrow up at her as his eyes drifted over her lips, her jawline, her nose, and her eyes. </p>
  <p>“Feed from me,” she stated like this was an everyday thing to her, “I’ve seen it work before.”</p>
  <p>Crimson eyes darkened a bit and Colby licked his lips, wincing a bit as he shifted, “I’ll try anything to get rid of the pain.”</p>
  <p>Amber pulled away and brought her wrists up her lips. Her fangs made a slit in her flesh that stung like a papercut and she brought her wrist up to Colby’s lips. Her blood dribbled down his lips and his throats. His tongue slipped out for a taste before he snapped forward. He latched onto her with ease and she inhaled sharply at the feeling of him taking her blood, at his fangs piercing her flesh.</p>
  <p>“Now don’t get too attached me now, Mister,” she giggled lightly at the pun. </p>
  <p>Colby only groaned against her flesh. Already, he was feeling loads better, but perhaps it was also a bit that he was just happy Amber was here. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. aryia emrani/badboywolfy + fem!reader  -- Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SUMMARY: Aryia's comes back to L.A. from his trip abroad and meets you at the airport<br/>RATING: Explicit (sexual content: fingering, dom/sub vibes, dirty talk, dom!Aryia, sub!reader)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50906332413/in/dateposted-public/">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m coming home. Tell the world I’m coming home. Let the rain wash away. All the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits. And they’ve forgiven my mistakes. I’m coming home.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>You look down at your phone, tapping your foot against the floor of your car, waiting patiently for your boyfriend to come out of the airport. In the era of COVID, you didn’t want to go into the airport, so you told Aryia you would be in the car outside, as soon as he told you he landed. That definitely didn’t stop you from continuing to text him.</p>
<p><b>‘are you there?</b>’ you message Aryia a few seconds later, waiting for him to say he was at the luggage carousel. </p>
<p><b>‘no i died’ </b>Aryia responded back a few minutes later.</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes and forced yourself to set the phone down, exhaling. But, that didn’t stop your tapping foot. A couple minutes later again and your phone buzzed and you scrambled for it, unlocking it, and reading the message.</p>
<p>‘<b>almost to the exit’</b> </p>
<p>And you snapped your head up to the airport entrance. Then, there was your boyfriend looking like some mafia sex god walking out of the airport with his suitcase behind him. He wore pressed grey slacks and a white button-down shirt tucked into it with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Peeking out from the few buttons undone was his smooth and tattooed skin that you had traced with your tongue far too many times to count.</p>
<p>He had come back from Europe on first class, as it was safer than coach, and you knew he did just by the clothes he wore. If he was in coach, he would have stuck with sweats rather than try to look nice.</p>
<p>You smile so brightly at his appearance and he mirrors it, rolling his suitcase up to your car and popping the trunk open and putting the suitcase in it. Closing it, he walked around to the passenger side, sliding into his seat. Just as you were about to say “hi”, he reaches out to hold your face in between his hands and brings you to meet him across the car counsel. Your lips meet and warmth and ache explodes in your chest.</p>
<p>A moan slips out at how good he feels against you and how much you missed when when he was gone. Aryia nips at your bottom lip, fingers digging into your hair and holding you to him so tightly. You both pull away for a few seconds with Aryia’s eyes pouring right into yours.</p>
<p>“What about COVID?” you ask, licking your lips, more so out of habit than anything. </p>
<p>Aryia smirks, “We’ll be sick together then,” and he presses his lips to yours again, taking your breath away.</p>
<p>A car honking behind you separates you both again and you curse, “Yeah yeah yeah, I hear you, asshole.”</p>
<p>Aryia laughs, “God, you’re the best.”</p>
<p>You smile with all teeth as you start the car and begin to drive away from the airport. Even as you drive away, you can still feel his eyes on you. A hand sneaks into your lap, tracing the lines on your jeans up to the waistline.</p>
<p>“All the fucking things I want to do with you and do to you, babygirl,” his voice is low and you know that tone anywhere. </p>
<p>A lick to your lips and you nod, feeling yourself slip into a headspace his voice always sent you in, “You were gone to long, baby.”</p>
<p>Aryia scoffs and his fingers quickly undo the button and the zipper of your jeans and slip into your underwear, “Oh I don’t kn-,” and he interrupted himself, “Fuck…,” you were so wet already as he dipped the majority of his fingers into you and one finger swirled around your clit.</p>
<p>You slam on the gas at the spark of pleasure and Aryia tsk’ed as his fingers froze, “Nah, naughty girl. We don’t need the police catching you like this do we?”</p>
<p>You exhaled loudly, licking your lips, and slowing down to the speed limit.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” Aryia praised you and you hummed in pleasure as he resumed thrusting his fingers into you. </p>
<p>A whimper escapes your lips and you clutch at the steering wheel.</p>
<p>Aryia leans into your neck from his seat, his lips finding your neck and sucking on his favorite spot, “Look at you getting all hot and bothered for me.”</p>
<p>“Only you,” you whimper again. </p>
<p>“Only me,” Aryia growls low, nipping at your neck before kissing it, “I want you to cum when I get to 1, alright, babygirl?”</p>
<p>You nodded, bucking your hips, and biting your lips.</p>
<p>“Good,” Aryia purrs and adds, “5.”</p>
<p>You can feel warmth blossoming in your navel and your hips move of their own accord now. Your grip on the steering wheel is tight and you are definitely having a hard time focusing on the route back home. But Aryia’s fingers feel amazing inside of you and his lips on your neck remind you that this is exactly what you missed the most.</p>
<p>“4,” he replies as he slips his pointer finger out from you and swirls it around your swollen clit. You curse as your hips buck up.</p>
<p>“Fuck…,” you cry out. </p>
<p>Aryia chuckles low, “3…,” and thrusts his fingers back into you, filling you, and you gasp sharply at the full feeling. He continues the harsh rhythm and your legs spread even further.</p>
<p>“Aryia,” you whimper and bite your lip to muffle the moan. </p>
<p>Your eyes drift over to the cars around you, but no one seems to see the sight with your vehicle.</p>
<p>“2,” his voice gets lower as he counts down and you inhale sharply again, feeling tears tickle the edges of your eyes at the intense feeling that you haven’t had in two weeks since you and Aryia facetimed and got off on seeing the other intimately. </p>
<p>“Tell me, babygirl,” his voice is like velvet and his thrusts become harsh and slow as he takes a few seconds to slide them along your inner walls as they slipped out of your hole. A finger gently caresses your swollen clit and then they slam back into your hole, freezing when they are in as deep as they can, “Tell me how much you missed me doing this to you?”</p>
<p>Your voice is high and a tear escapes the corner of your eye as you glance at him. You lick your lips, wanting so desperately to feel his lips against yours like you are a drug addict. He smirks at the want on your face and he thrusts into you. You can feel yourself dancing on the edge, “Tell me now, babygirl, or I won’t let you cum.”</p>
<p>“Aryia..,” you cry out again, biting your bottom lip, and finding that you have to pull over now. </p>
<p>Your boyfriend chuckles low, sending sharp desires through your body, and you buck your hips to get friction from his frozen fingers inside of you. You pull the car over off to the side of the road and park it before reaching over and grabbing Aryia’s neck, pulling his lips toward yours.</p>
<p>“I missed you so fucking much, baby,” you moan against his lips, “Not a single day went by where I didn’t think about you beside me and in me. You’re my drug, baby, and I love you so much” and you cry out as his finger slides against your highly sensitive clit, “Please, baby…”</p>
<p>A growl rumbles into Aryia’s chest, “So needy, babygirl… So needy for me,” and he thrusts his fingers up into you at a brutal pace, “Cum for me, y/n. Cum for me,” and you scream as your hips buck into his fingers, clutching at Aryia’s hair at the base of his neck. Your orgasm rocks through your body. Legs quake and your lips shakily find Aryia’s again as he swallows your screams of pleasure into his mouth. His fingers continue their harsh pace for a few seconds after your pleasure explodes just so he can feel your walls clench around his fingers.</p>
<p>Aryia groans as he pulls away from you, slipping his soaked fingers from you, and brings them up to his lips. His tongue licks your cum from his fingertips like he is eating a lollipop and your thighs shake at the sight. He moans as if he just had a five-star dinner.</p>
<p>“Fuck, how I missed you, too,” he leans back over and kisses you and you can taste yourself on his lips. But he pulls away quickly with a hand that caresses your cheek softly, “Let’s go home, y/n. I have tons of plans for us.”</p>
<p>You smirk, “I can’t wait.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Your Bonnie, My Clyde [colby brock x reader] PART 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Colby Brock x Fem!Reader || Bonnie &amp; Clyde AU<br/></b>RATING: General<br/><em>SUMMARY: You meet a tall, dark, and handsome stranger</em></p><p> </p><p><b><em>June 15, 1931</em></b><br/>It was a rather boring summer afternoon for you, and you sigh as you step out onto the front porch of your small house you lived in on the outskirts of your small Kansas town. You were hoping for something interesting to be happening out on the streets to take you away for a few minutes from the dullness of life.</p><p>Seeing nothing, you look down at the thin watch on your wrist (a gift from your mother). You had another hour before you had to go into the diner you worked at. Inhaling sharply, you take in the sun shining and the perfect shade of blue that the sky was sky was, like the eyes of some young blonde teenager who came into your diner and hits on you, even though you were in your twenties and old enough to be the boys eldest sister. The trees swayed in the wind along the street and the birds twittered.</p><p>Oh how boring today was and how boring it was going to be!</p><p>You lean against the railing of your porch when suddenly a rather noisy car comes around the corner and abruptly stalls in front of your house. You cock an eyebrow in confusion as smoke billows out of the engine and, then, a tall brunette male exits the car, cursing and slamming the door of the car. You smirk.</p><p>"Well that certainly isn't very gentlemen-like," you muse in amusement.</p><p>The male turns to look up at you, startled, and you look over him. He has the deepest blue eyes you have ever seen, dark like an evening sky! His long dark hair hangs in his bright eyes and his lips are a soft shade of pink and probably saw their fair share of ruby red lips. He wore a rather nice fitting (probably tailored) white suit, as was atypical of summer attire, but it was rather dusty. Yet, so was everything in this goddamn town. You return to the man's gaze.</p><p>"I apologize, ma'am," his voice is sensual and you won't deny how it makes you tingle a bit, "I did not see you there."</p><p>You smile, "What's the problem with your car, sir?"</p><p>He chuckles and slams his hand on the top of the car. It creaks a bit under the force, "This old lady seems to have ran her last race it would seem."</p><p>You fake a frown in response, "Oh I am so sorry to hear that, sir. I'm sure she was a fine old lady."</p><p>The man gives you a knowing-smile and walks toward you on your porch, "Would you know of a young lady that could replace her?"</p><p>A light blush tickles your cheeks at his forwardness, but enjoying it like a breath of fresh air, and you lower your gaze before peering back at him, "I may, sir, but I do not know your name?"</p><p>"I am Cole Brock, ma'am," he stops before you on your porch, only a few inches smaller than your extended height and you know that if you were to stand beside him that he would tower over you.</p><p>"I'm Y/N," you responded and he holds out his hand to you, which you lean down and take, but he turns your hand over and brings it to his lips. You smile flirtatiously at him, "My, my, my, what turns up on the streets these days, huh?"</p><p>Cole leans back, still holding your hand, and smiles brightly up at you, "You would be surprised, Miss Y/N."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>